A technique for forming crystal defects in a semiconductor substrate by implanting charged particles (electrons or ions) into the semiconductor substrate is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-177203 (herein after referred to as a patent document 1) discloses a technique for forming crystal defects in a semiconductor substrate by implanting impurity ions into the semiconductor substrate. By forming the crystal defects in the semiconductor substrate, it is possible to shorten a lifetime of carriers in a region where the crystal defects have been formed. Characteristics of the semiconductor device can thus be controlled.